


Особая благодарность

by Ipocrita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз, конечно, очень помог Джексону, заперев того в полицейском фургоне. Ну, Джексон и решил поблагодарить, по-своему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особая благодарность

Обычно Стайлз не задерживался после тренировок. Он вообще не любил где-то задерживаться, хватало с него и химии(кстати, просто для заметки, химик был мудаком, и Стайлз готов был стоять на этом до смерти). Но сегодня звезды в очередной раз повернулись к нему задом, если у них, конечно, был зад. Так вышло, что Стайлз вывел тренера из себя. А тренер заставил его убирать за это раздевалку.  
\- Вылежишь собственным языком, если понадобится! - так он и сказал. И это прозвучало немного... двусмысленно. Хорошо, что Стайлз удержался и не пошутил.  
Раздевалка, когда по ней не бегали разъяренные оборотни, пытавшиеся его убить, казалась вполне уютным местом. Если вы любите темные, пропахшие потом помещения, конечно. Или если вы спортсмен.  
Стайлз уже взял швабру, когда услышал у выхода тихие шаги. Сначала сердце ушло в пятки, потом вернулось, чтобы поинтересоваться, кто там.  
\- Кто там? - переадресовал Стайлз вопрос.  
\- Надо же, Стилински, - из-за поворота вышел Джексон мать его Уитмор, успевший стянуть форму. Кажется, он шел прямиком из душа, судя по полотенцу на бедрах и мокрым волосам.  
\- Ты и правда решил убраться? Какой послушный мальчик.   
Джексон усмехнулся, и усмешка эта была ну очень недоброй. Змеиной, так сказать. Стайлз нервно улыбнулся в ответ и - просто на всякий случай - сильнее вцепился в швабру.  
\- Ты мне тут кое-что должен, Стилински, - Джексон посмотрел задумчиво на свою руку, потом снова на Стайлза. - За наручники и полицейскую машину.   
\- О, брось, можешь не благодарить! - Стайлз предпринимал очень медленное тактическое отступление. К сожалению, между ним и выходом стоял Уитмор. Который - и Стайлз не мог перестать об этом думать! - умел превращаться в огромную ящерицу с огромными когтями и клыками и парализующим ядом. Страшно, не правда ли?  
\- те слова про штаны не дают мне покоя, - Джексон провел когтями по шкафчикам, оставляя на них неглубокие царапины. Ага, научился, значит, частично обращаться. Если он сейчас убьет Стайлза, сделает это хотя бы в здравом уме и твердой памяти, или как там.  
\- Понравилось натягивать их на меня, а?  
\- Чувак, ты перепутал меня с Денни, - ответил Стайлз и уперся спиной в шкафчик. Джексон хлопнул по нему руками поверх его головы.   
\- Кхм... ты обиделся, что я предлагал тебя убить? Это было не со зла, Джексон, честно! Просто эмоции! Понимаешь, не каждый день на моих глазах механика давит моим джипом...  
Джексон давил на него своим телом, совсем как тот самый джип. Стайлз попытался по-змеиному извернуться, чтобы поднырнуть у него под рукой, но в змеиных навыках он явно противнику проигрывал. Джексон укусил его за ухо.  
\- О, брось, Стилински. Вы что, с МакКолом никогда ничем таким не баловались?  
\- Не у всех друзья геи, знаешь ли... Ай!  
Второй укус вышел ощутимей, и Стайлз предпочел замереть, надеясь, что Джексон примете его за труп. Ну, это же срабатывало у опоссумов?  
\- Тебе не нравится моя благодарность? - голос Джексона буквально сочился издевкой, как его когти - ядом. Хорошо еще, что сейчас он не думал обращаться. Хотя, кажется, на плече мелькнула чешуя, или это Стайлзу показалось из-за нервов.  
\- Я бы предпочел чек. Или корзинку с фруктами. Сошла бы даже коробка шо...  
А потом Джексон его поцеловал. Его. Джексон. Мозги Стайлза помахали ему крылом и улетели в неведомом направлении. Не иначе как в давешний гей-клуб. Кстати, Джексон отлично целовался. Ну конечно, у него-то не было проблем с девчонками!  
Он буквально вжал его в дверцу шкафчика и схватил за руки, не давая огреть себя по голове метлой.   
\- Брось, такой отличный шанс развлечься, - прошептал он ему довольно на ухо. - Эта звериная природа, знаешь, заставляет смотреть на вещи проще. Ты такой аппетитный. Начинаю понимать, почему Маккол и Хейл так и вьются вокруг тебя.  
\- Они не... - начал бы Стайлз, но в этот момент с него начали стягивать брюки. - Эй, эй, стоп! Амстердам! Стоп-слово!   
\- Заткнись, - Джексон уже привычно заткнул ему рот поцелуем. Не самый худший способ, учитывая, что он мог бы откусить ему голову.   
\- Что это тут у нас? Кого-то возбуждает адреналин? Маленький извращенец! - сказал он весело, стягивая со Стайлза трусы. Тот попытался боднуть его головой, но затея с самого начала была обречена на провал. - Ну, Стайлз, расслабься. Может, даже удовольствие получишь.  
Он провел ладонью по его члену, сжал не слишком-то нежно, а потом стал неторопливо поглаживать. И, черт, если абстрагироваться от того, что ему дрочил гребаный Джексон Уитмор, главный зазнайка школы и чешуйчатая ядовитая тварь по совместительству, это даже было... ничего. Во всяком случае, так считал член Стайлза, и ему было плевать на мнение мозга.   
\- Вот так, это уже интереснее, - хмыкнул Джексон, когда Стайлз машинально двинул бедрами ему навстречу, и чуть ускорил темп. - И даже можешь не болтать, какое открытие.  
\- Ох, иди в жопу, Уитмор!  
\- Какое заманчивое предложение. Не боишься, что я ему последую?  
Он сжал пальцами его мошонку, и, - блин, блин, блин, где он вообще так наловчился и где его совесть? - Стайлз кончил. Окей, у него потом будет время, чтобы заклеймить свою тело предателем и сгореть со стыда, а пока он предпочел немного тяжело подышать с закрытыми глазами. Джексон вытер руку о его рубашку.  
\- Надеюсь, тебе понравилась благодарность, - хмыкнул он и обвел языком ухо Стайлза. - Потому что в скором времени я собираюсь поймать тебя и отблагодарить еще раз.  
Он отошел, и Стайлз рванул с места, на ходу подтягивая брюки. Ну не змея ли этот Джексон? Как есть змея!  
Но Уитмор просто пока еще не знал, насколько Стилински тоже могут быть мстительны!


End file.
